User talk:Leodmanx2
Hi Leodmanx2 -- we are excited to have Halo Mods as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro HI!!! OMF, YOU'RE THE GUY I WAS HELPING EARLIER!!! Anyway, I'm an administrator at Halopedia, de.Halopedia, and Pfhorpedia, as well as a regular user at Bungiepedia, the Halo Fanon Wikia, the Halo Machinima Wikia, and the Red vs Blue Wikia. Each one of these wikia, as well as this one, as something to do with Bungie, the makers of Halo and a few other games that not quite as many people have heard of. Now that I know you've founded the Halo Mods Wikia (you refused to say in #wikia, despite being asked, lol), I would absolutely *love* to help you with this Wikia in as many ways as I can, specifically with the technical aspects which you find confusing. I'm not a big modder (I got my first modding kit yesterday and can't use it 'cause I use Mac instead of PC, actually), but I know a fair bit about pretty much everything else you could have trouble with. In return, I would *love* for you to edit MediaWiki:Sidebar to say this: * navigation ** mainpage|mainpage ** content-url|content ** randompage-url|randompage ** currentevents-url|currentevents * participate ** portal-url|portal ** helppage|help ** forum-url|forum ** recentchanges-url|recentchanges * related sites ** http://halo.wikia.com/|Halopedia ** http://halofanon.wikia.com/|Halo Fanon Wikia ** http://halomachinima.wikia.com/|Halo Machinima Wikia ** http://bungie.wikia.com/|Bungiepedia ** http://rvb.wikia.com/|Red vs. Blue Wikia ** http://marathongame.wikia.com/|Pfhorpedia This will add a section on the bottom, linking to the other, now thanks to you, SIX other sites relating to Bungie. I'll go ahead and add the link to *this* site from all the other sites I can. =D If you need *any* help with *anything*, ask me at my talk page, or come around on the live chat again. By the way, if you *do* use the live chat again, say "/join #halopedia", which will bring you to Halopedia's chatroom. =D Hope to see you around! --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 03:41, 5 November 2007 (UTC) 1st Moderpedian Hello Admin, I am the admin of this site called BlackSite or Area 51 Wiki, can you tell me how you get the logo on and the fancovion?Sauronas Churchill Also I am another big fan of haloSauronas Churchill 04:57, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note (some are repeats of what Catherine's link above says, but I want to emphasis some different points): * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo - For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 01:27, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Main Page protection Hi, just letting you know that there is a general Wikia policy to not protect the Main Page unless vandalism is a recurring problem on that page. See w:Help:Main Page for a more detailed explanation. -PanSola 20:13, 12 November 2007 (UTC) The Sidebar Rar, can you add a link to the Sidebar? After the link to Pfhorpedia, just put ** http://haloconflict.wikia.com/|Halo Conflict Wikia, please. kthxbai Guesty-Persony-Thingy 00:13, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Custom Maps Would you like to have a custom maps wiki so you can focus on moding? User:odst fan bobbysoon 06:37, 12 January 2009 (UTC) HMS can has forum? (Just doesn't seem right blarging up your discussion page like this) Category:Forum help Catagories I think I found a solution for keeping all the pages organized. Wikia has these things called , which I believe would help in searching. Very simple, just add Catagory:name to a page. Navbox I'm pretty sure the edits to :common.js and :common.css could be rolled back if they cause problems. All that's needed is to copy and paste, twice. But don't overwrite the text already in common.css. ER449 Hey, just wanted to tell you I think we could add a better image for the intro. Not saying it's bad, but usually the representation image normally doesn't represent the average, but the best. I can't help you with it right now, but I suggest you find the best mod you can and get the most..."mod"-like shot from it. Longsword with a nuke explosion below it? So many ideas... I suggest you also make it so each page-load will show a different mod picture. KillerKip1 Hey Leo, the main page needs some work, and the images need to be cleaned up, I will do some tomorrow, but after the last few updates to the Wikia sites, by the Wikia Staff, the code has gotten either more complex, or as simple as a Mac (easy to use, but hard to figure out unless your new). Other than that, the menu items will not remove, after multiple attempts. Thanks Suggestion I strongly recommend that you make all newly created or edited pages reviewable, before they are put up, there are a number of pages that have been redone, and older revisions over written, causing the redoing of multiple pages, it is an immense pain. Related suggestions ;;Wikia: Who checks the edits? ;;Wikipedia:Not every IP is a vandal ;;Wikipedia: Newbie experiment ;;Wikipedia: Edit war ;;Wikipedia: Please do not bite the newcomers ;;Wikipedia: No vested contributors bobbysoon 07:03, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Administrator Thanks for the compliment and the position. SmokeSound off! 22:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Contact Sparky Leodmanx2, please send an e-mail to sparky@halodemomods.com.